User talk:Elite Commander Fett/F-2500 Gemini Space Superiority Fighter
Umn, godmodded? The most advanced fighter ever built with a weapon aboard that has already been deemed godmodded and unrealistic? Antimatter missiles and lasers in 2511? Last time I checked, the AS-256 was not god-modded. Anyway, it has been change to the AS-255 Gigawatt Laser ,far less powerful. I also changed the armor, and I am going to put tin strengths and weaknesses. And, by the way, this is built by a Tier 1 civilization, the United Minervan Federation. Elite Commander Fett 17:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) CORRECTION: Changed to AS-256 Plasma Cannon Something tells me that the lack of other comments means that this page is not god-modded. Mind if I remove the template? "The F-2500 Gemini Space Superiority Fighter is the most advanced and powerful fighter ever built." Wrong! There is always people coming up with better and more advanced ways to kill one another. For example, the art of nuking vs. 'naping' (napalming people(s) dead). The point is, it can't be the most advanced ever built, because the future will have better examples. And whats this crap for armor? Weight is not relivent in a vaccum, where gravity (which is the reason for weight) dosen't exist. Of coarse, there are exceptions, but I have better things to do then explain physics I barely understand. XD It was the most advanced fighter ever built up to its time. Weight is relevant in a vacuum, but not in zero-g. NeoSteel is a massive polymer, and the mass, therefore inertia, is the same. Are we in agreement that this is not godmodded and unrealistic? All it is is a space superiority figther with incredible, but not impossible, maneuverability and fairly light armament. Not godmodded For a Tier-1, this thing works out if you ask me. Personally, I think a Tier-1 Frigate could destroy a UNSC 26th century battleship, so why couldn't something this powerful be allowed. And for the guy that said the weapons didn't make sense for 2511, that's UNSC calander, you would be on to something if this was UNSC tech, but its not, as it is much better. Now I don't know if I'm allowed to remove the Godmod Template, so I won't, but I would if I knew I could. Alright, does anyone else have anything to add? Because if not, can we say it's not unrealistic? I am taking this silence as consensus that the F-2500 is not NCF. Speed Even if it so advance it would be almost impossible to travel at Mach 14 in atmosphere as atmospheric drag would slow down the fighter. Plus many would find the combined burning atmosphere and sonic boom very disturbing and lethal. Impurest Cheese Not necessarily. The NASA X-43 and other scram jets travel at Mach 12+, so a fighter built by a Tier 1 society and clad in an extremely strong armor could easily go at Mach 14. Erm...one sided conversations with yourself don't help your article get Non-NCF. Sorry, I was moving an old comment by Impurest Cheese to the bottom, but I kind of forgot to remove the original comment. Anyway, I believe that is every one's complaints answered. Thank you, Rot and Rozh. No offense to LOMI and everyone else, but I am glad to see two people who actually thought before they posted. Actually, the F-2500 is built by a society that reverse-engineered Precuror tech (Has to do with Minerva.) But It is roughly equal to Forerunners, who, (in my universe) did not possess Precursor technology. 'Quantum Artificial Intelligence 23:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Move to Namespace For # #<> 22:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Against #Umm, if you're going to tag it, cooperate with the author. ''"Erm...one sided conversations with yourself don't help your article get Non-NCF." Quite frankly, that's not helping much either. And for anyone that says "I don't have time to deal with it," if you have time to tag, you should devote your time to work through the God damned issue. --Rozh 02:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC)